


Red Grass and Rainbows

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Every Star in the Universe, F/F, Fluff, Missy is bored waiting, Promises, Thrissy happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: Missy can't just send a message like anyone else would, so she freezes air traffic, plays with a helicopter in her boredom and waits for the Doctor because she misses her. It's the Thrissy reunion fluff in dyed red grass that you didn't know you needed.“You can’t freeze worldwide air traffic and then play with them like drones, just to talk to me. You could...call me, when you want to see me,” the Doctor said.“I would never do anything so vanilla and you know it,” Missy said, watching the Doctor in amusement as she slowly and meticulously caused the plane to circle.





	Red Grass and Rainbows

Missy laid on the ground, staring up at the sky above her. She had been there a long time - she wasn’t sure quite how long, but the Doctor was just really never very good at tracking her down. She had always had to resort to literally ripping off her mask to show the Doctor she was _right there._ He had never been very good at seeing through her disguises and locating her and she doubted that would change in her new regeneration.

She smiled at the thought of seeing her again, and turned her head slightly, feeling warmth on her face but wishing she had the heat of two suns on her. They really did everything at half the effort on earth - one sun, one heart in their fragile human bodies with those ridiculous lifespans.

She sighed and let her hands drop into the tall red grass surrounding her, she could still hear a chorus of crickets, so the explosion of red colouring she had caused before laying down to make the field feel more like home had not wiped out the local insect population. Interesting - their resilience was worth studying.

She yawned, from tiredness or boredom or perhaps both, and raised her device, pressing a button and watching idly as a helicopter in the distance moved backwards. She played for a while, moving it back and forward, round in circles, barely entertained, when _finally_ , she felt her boredom lift.

“You know I’m going to have to stop you.”

Missy felt a rush of emotion at the sound of her voice - unfamiliar and yet so familiar at the same time.

“From lying down? I’d rather you didn't, I’m comfy,” Missy said, moving the helicopter slightly to the left to keep the sun from her eyes.

“From whatever you’re doing. Earth’s air traffic is not a toy,” the Doctor said, sounding more amused than anything else, but a slight undercurrent of caution remained underneath her amusement.

“ _Oh_ , I don’t know about that. It got a bit boring after an hour, but it amused me for a while. Took you _ages_ to find me. Thought you weren’t coming.”

The Doctor sighed and dropped to the cushioned ground that the tall grass provided, lying shoulder to shoulder with Missy.

“I’m not even surprised you turned the grass red. Go on then, hand it over, I want a go.”

Missy turned her head just enough to let the Doctor see her questioning glance, but passed her the device.

The Doctor moved the helicopter back and forth somewhat carefully, with a great deal of concentration.

“You can’t freeze worldwide air traffic and then play with them like drones, just to talk to me. You could...call me, when you want to see me,” the Doctor said.

“I would never do anything so vanilla and you know it,” Missy said, watching the Doctor in amusement as she slowly and meticulously caused the plane to circle.

“They’re safe up there, just likely some motion sickness I suppose,” the Doctor said. “Scared though - this kinda thing scares people.”

“What do you expect from the queen of evil?” Missy said. “I was hardly going to give them all a safety briefing, not my style.”

“Oh, this isn’t evil, it’s reckless but not actually bad. You just need to work on your communication skills - send me a less dramatic message?”

“I wanted you to find me,” Missy said with a sigh.  

“Well,” the Doctor said, surprising Missy as she passed the device back to her. “I found you. Release the air traffic and we can talk, properly.”

“I don’t want those naughty UNIT people all barrelling in, pointing guns at me. It’ll ruin my view of the field and delay our catch up.”

“UNIT’s not operating for now, people can be ridiculous, removing defence,” the Doctor sighed.

“Should I be insulted? That I’m not considered a threat? Ridiculous defence is usually a good weakness for me to exploit.”

“You could save the universe ten times over and they’d never trust you. Why? Planning anything?” the Doctor asked, not certain whether she believed Missy was or not.

“My plan has already been executed flawlessly, just one last step.”

“Which is? And what plan - Missy what have you done?”

“Oh my dear Doctor, you _found_ me. That was the plan. But I didn’t get a hug yet, so the last step hasn’t happened and I did get the feeling  that you're more of a hug….”

Missy gasped and laughed as the Doctor cut her off mid sentence and wrapped her arms around her, rolling her in her arms.

“..hugger this time.,” Missy laughed. “Yep. Definitely a hugger.”

“It would seem,” the Doctor laughed, easing back and until they were both lying on their sides, each with arm draped across the others waist.

“Planning to lock me up? I have hundreds of years left on that oath you made.”

“No,” the Doctor said softly, stroking her hair with a smile. “This...this is just you being uniquely you, and I love _you.”_

“Oh. I was hoping you would, just for a while.”

“Why would you want that? Done anything you want to tell me about?” the Doctor asked, somewhat confused.

“No. I just miss you.”

“Locking you up isn’t how to be together,” the Doctor said.

“It was the longest time we had spent together in lifetimes. On average that is, if you don’t count the days you didn't visit me. You felt further away than you ever had sometimes - but at least I could see you most days.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor sighed sadly. “I didn’t take the best care of you at times. I owe you a few hugs.”

“A few _hundred_ hugs, and yes, that’s true - you were scared I was playing you, or playing you so well I played myself.”

“Were you?” the Doctor asked curiously.

“You have to ask?”

“No. Your tears...were real. I’m sorry I didn’t hold you.”

“Make up for it now?” Missy asked with a smile.

“I love hugs now.”

“Lucky me,” Missy said with a laugh. “You woke up bright and happy from that ship. I like it.”

The Doctor looked up at the sky and then cupped her cheek and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“I did. Fell a long way though - crashed through the roof of a train. Where did you go?”

“Bet it was an earth train, it’s always earth with you. Where did I go? Nowhere. I just didn’t get back to you. Sorry. If we were both going to die it should have been together.”  

“No one died - we’re both OK...” the Doctor said cautiously.

“I killed him. It was the responsible thing to do. Plus my regeneration had to happen that way,” Missy said, with an obviously considerable regret.

“You _killed_ him?”

“Yeah. Stabbed him. I was as considerate as possible but it was thoroughly unpleasant, and I really shouldn't have gloated. I _know_ me. He shot me. I _was_ coming back to you.”

“Missy..you were...this is...how did you survive?”

“Oh the blast hit my corset, activated an in built defence. Shut my bodily systems down just enough for me to appear dead. Cybermen walked _right_ past me. I could hear, but every other sense was paused. Took ages for the paralyses to wear off. I couldn't sense you. Took weeks of harvesting tech - made a device, called my TARDIS. I suppose a good person would have picked up all those people and Nardy, but not quite there yet I suppose. We could go back for them all, if you haven’t done that yet? You made a very passionate speech - it made me feel all manner of things. We should do that.”

“We...yes, yes we could certainly do that - new body, it all got a bit overwhelming and the one thing led to another - no time like the present I suppose. I didn’t...intend to leave you there alone. If I had known...Did you look for me?”

“Scanned for your TARDIS; _Earth_. So I knew you were safe.”

The Doctor took her hand.

“I thought I‘d lost you, one way or another. I wasn’t ready to face you and him and stop whatever you would be going to do. I never doubted the goodness in your hearts, but I assumed you were running from it.”

“Never honey. You have a TARDIS full of pets. Figured you needed some play time,” Missy said.

“You've been watching?” the Doctor's hearts rose at her words.

“Of course I have, someone has to keep an eye on you.”

“What do you think?” the Doctor asked, with a smile.

“ _Well_ . You lack round things, but its very you. _You’ve_ gone a bit colourful again - just a splash though. Rainbows sort of suit you. I like the biscuit dispenser. Nice touch - you need chocolate ones though.”

“I do love biscuits. You could modify it....if you came with me,” the Doctor said, the words spilling from her before she even had pause to think.

“Well, someone has to help you get on and off that cursed ship without you doing something ridiculous like reversing the polarity and causing your TARDIS to get stuck again. Best not try that without me. We could use both of our TARDIS’s - park mine inside yours,” Missy paused, inspecting her nails. “If you wanted.”

“Sounds like an offer I wouldn’t refuse,” the Doctor said with a smile.

Missy met her eyes with a warmth that took the Doctor’s breath away for a moment.

“Then don’t. I’m _bored_. Very bored - and that’s how world domination often starts. So it’s simply sensible if we entertain each other, besides, you did promise to guard me for a long time to come yet.”

“You don’t need guarding, you just need…”

“What do I need honey?” Missy said.

“You need _us_ \- our pact. That’s all you need, and if you find morality a shaky concept - I can help you, but maybe it’s time for you to be the beautiful genius that you are, and just...well, remember our pact...”

Missy smiled at the Doctor’s sudden awkwardness.

“I already have the beautiful thing down quite well honey - _and_ the genius thing,” Missy said teasingly, finding the Doctor’s awkwardness adorable.

“Not the modesty thing though,” the Doctor said, laughing.

“I don’t need modesty, brilliance just has a way of shining,” Missy said, winking.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her, “yes, you do.”

“Smooth as well as huggable and adorable,” Missy said.

“So...um….what about the other thing?” the Doctor said. “You remember...I mean...I think you remember…”

“Every star in the universe,” Missy whispered, deciding she had toyed with her enough. “Of course I remember you silly sausage. As my TARDIS will be parked in yours for the rescue mission, it just makes sense,”

“Yes...it makes sense...convenient,” the Doctor said with uncertainty.

Missy laughed, “oh _honey,_ I always knew what our pact meant.”

She took hold of the Doctors hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, “it wasn’t just a pact, it was a promise. You and I - every star in the universe. Once we began, we were never going to part.”

“Ready now?” The Doctor said, hope and love and promise rising in her hearts.

“I’ve been ready for _decades_ Doctor, that ill fated trip out ruined our plans a little but I’m ready. Where to? Please say somewhere less boring than earth.”

“Earth, Missy, is not remotely boring, and you know it,” the Doctor said, mirroring Missy’s actions, and placing a kiss on her hand. “It’s full of hope and promise and people who endure against whatever life throws at them. They’re amazing. Like you.”

Missy stared at the Doctor, horrified, “did you just compare me, to _humans_?”

The Doctor threw her head back and laughed, “oh you are vastly superior in every way. Better?”

“Much. Somewhere with grass that isn’t green and a place to make our pact more formal,” Missy said, looking earnestly into the Doctor’s eyes.

“I answer a distress call, find you’ve dyed the grass red and end up married?”

“Why ever not?”

“My thoughts exactly - it’s about time we made our pact official.”

“Wonderful,” Missy laughed, kissing her again. “Every star in the universe with my wife.”

They remained together for a while, content in each others arms, until the warmth of the singular sun finally began to fade. As the sun set, they finally rose, walking home together.


End file.
